This invention relates to a bearing structure for supporting a shaft in a body, and more particularly relates to a structure which comprises a floating bush as a shaft support means.
FIG. 1 of the drawings shows a typical prior art bearing structure. In the body 1 is received a floating bush 2, and in the floating bush 2 is rotatably supported a shaft 3. Lubricant is fed from a passage 4 in the body 1 to a lubricant recess 5 which opposes part of the periphery of the bush 2, and thence is supplied to the small clearance which exists between the bush 2 and the body 1. From this clearance the lubricant passes through a plurality of equally spaced passages 6 which are bored radially through the bush, and is introduced to the annular space between the bush 2 and the shaft 3, so as to lubricate the bearing.
Since this structure has an asymmetrically positioned lubricant recess 5, a uniform feed of lubricant around the outer circumference of the bush 2 cannot be provided. Further, when the pressure of the lubricant is increased, the bush is urged in a particular direction relative to the body, and its rotation is hindered. Further, the asymmetrical supply of lubricant through the passages 6 urges the shaft 3 in a particular direction. If the pressure of the supply of lubricant pulsates, such as the pressure of a lubricant supply directly from a slowly rotating oil pump, this pulsation is imparted to the shaft, and a problem of insufficient lubrication may occur.